Talk:Featured Agent
What, no one wants to say anything? :P JulyFlame 09:54, 15 February 2008 (CST) *Sure. How about 'Where's this week's?'. Huinesoron, 21:30, 24 February 2008 (GMT) I'd nominate Titus for his actions in the 2008 Mary Sue Invasion. * Okay, that works. JulyFlame 14:07, 3 May 2008 (CDT) Just a note- there is a minor redundancy in the "Titus" article. It says he led the Agents in a "final last fight" against the Mary Sues at the Tomb. It should be either "final fight" or "last fight". (I'm Cassie Cameron-Young, by the way.) Anyone fancy suggesting a featured Agent? Elanor's been up there for a while now.--Cassie5squared 05:23, 1 December 2008 (UTC) *Here's a suggestion, a rather unorthodox one: Nendil Morifëa, since it's this week that his death was finally confirmed. Huinesoron 05:25, 1 January 2009 (UTC) **... although he doesn't actually have a full article as yet, despite now being dead. huinesoron 05:27, 1 January 2009 (UTC) How about Agent Tango Dioxide? She did go back to warn HQ about the Black Cats. I'd like to suggest Tasmin Haynes as featured agent. Today she returned from her 50th mission (if you count the mission that was a dream and the other mission where she was a figment of her partner's imagination, which I do). IndeMaat 16:26, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I'd like to put the FicPsych Nurses up for Agent of the Week. The are unsung heroes of the PPC. Barid 20:53, February 22, 2010 (UTC) How about a new Featured Agent. The Nurses have been up for a while. I'd suggest Narto Telyan (either in the "with Louise" or "without Louise" version) - but not sure if he is technically still active?El calion 13:30, April 18, 2010 (UTC) * You should bug July about it. I changed it last time because FicPsych is kinda my thing, but originally suggestions were supposed to go to her anyway. ~Neshomeh 17:06, May 8, 2010 (UTC) *I suggest that any agent who finishes his fifth recorded mission should be automatically put up as the featured agent. It's a little like being a WWII ace, after all--survive five missions, and you're a legend. Or a semi-insane Bleeprin-addicted survivor, which is about the same thing. Also, to avoid skipping agents when a writer writes five missions with more than a single pair of agents, one or more of that writer's agents ought to be nominated, just so it's fair. What do you guys think?--Chaoticidealism 03:19, June 9, 2010 (UTC) *I just noticed that Kelok and Unger just finished their sixth mission. I'd like to nominate them for Agents of the Week.--Chaoticidealism 17:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) While all of your suggestions are sound, I would like to nominate Gaspard de Grasse for Featured Agent. I think SeaTurtle writes him beautifully and incredibly funnily. I can't remember when i've laughed more than I did while reading his logs. At least, when I was not flinching from the horror of "sarah in aperture". Also, the agent isn't that well known and I think he needs more love.----- 00:56, July 20, 2012 (UTC)